Les ténèbres de l'esprit
by Moune
Summary: Traduction de Darkness of the Mind Une mission qui tourne mal affecte John plus que quiconque ne le réalise.
1. Embuscade

**Traduction de Darkness of the mind** **  
**

**1 : Embuscade**

And we don't know why / Et nous ne savons pas pourquoi

The innocent die / L'innocent meurt

Will this world ever find a way to change/ Ce monde trouvera-t-il un jour un moyen de changer ?

And we don't know why / Et nous ne savons pas pourquoi

But we know it's not right / Mais nous savons que ce n'est pas bien

We don't know why so many had to die / Nous ne savons pas pourquoi tant ont du mourir

We don't know why so many had to die / Nous ne savons pas pourquoi tant ont du mourir

"The Innocent" / "L'innocent"

Good Charlotte

Élisabeth se tenait à l'infirmerie et surveillait John alors qu'il était couché dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, se battant pour sa vie. Pour autant qu'Élisabeth pouvait en juger, John passait trop de temps à l'infirmerie, mais cette fois-ci ça n'aurait même pas du arriver. La mission était censée être un simple pas en avant, une promenade dans le parc, mais encore une fois, quand est-ce quelque chose se déroulait comme prévu lorsque John était impliqué ?

Pendant la dernière mission de SGA-1, Aiden avait réussi à casser son bras à cause d'une petite avalanche de pierres, et l'équipe avait alors été mise en arrêt. Teyla était partie rendre visite aux Athosiens sur le continent, Rodney s'était enfermé dans son labo, Aiden avait profité de toute la sympathie et de toute l'attention qu'il pouvait avoir, et John, mort d'ennui, avait tapé sur les nerfs d'Élisabeth à tel point qu'elle avait été prête à l'envoyer à travers un vortex entrant.

Et lorsque l'occasion d'envoyer John sur une autre planète pendant quelques jours se présenta à Élisabeth, elle sauta dessus. Quelques scientifiques avaient désiré explorer des ruines trouvées sur une planète supposée déserte et Élisabeth avait vu ça comme une parfaite excuse pour ne plus avoir John dans les jambes, aussi bien comme de donner à quelques jeunes officiers militaires un peu plus d'expérience à l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait savoir combien la mission allait se dégrader.

Le groupe n'était pas parti depuis plus d'une heure ou deux avant que la Porte des Étoiles ne s'active, et que l'identification de John ne soit reçue. Tout le monde avait regardé lorsque John avait porté autant qu'il tirait l'un des scientifiques mais également un jeune lieutenant à travers la porte, puis s'était évanoui lorsqu'ils étaient tous passés. Élisabeth ne pouvait croire à tout ce sang qui recouvrait les trois hommes et qui dessinait une flaque sur le sol de la salle. Elle aperçut Carson et son équipe courir pour essayer de sauver des vies.

Malheureusement le lieutenant était décédé à son arrivée, Carson estimait qu'il avait du mourir juste avant que John ne le pousse à travers la porte, et le scientifique décéda peu de temps après son arrivée à l'infirmerie. En dehors des huit personnes qui étaient parties en mission ce jour, John avait été le seul à s'en sortir vivant, et ce n'était même pas encore certain, il y avait toujours une chance qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.

---

Presque deux jours s'écoulèrent avant que John ne commence à se remettre. Percevant un léger gémissement provenant de John, Élisabeth resserra un peu l'étreinte sur sa main et fit un signe à Carson. Arrivant précipitamment, Carson vérifia toutes les machines qui aidaient le major à rester en vie, puis resta debout et l'observa avec Élisabeth, espérant que ce serait le moment où John se réveillerait.

Ouvrant ses yeux, John se sentit agressé par la lumière éclatante et crue de l'infirmerie et les referma immédiatement, ne tentant de les rouvrir qu'après que Carson eut éteint les lumières. Lorsqu'il put rester les yeux ouverts sans que sa tête ne semble sur le point d'exploser, John fut d'abord accueilli par la vue du visage inquiet d'Élisabeth, suivi par celui de Carson.

« Ahh bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai bu la nuit dernière ? » grogna John, alors qu'il essaya de se retourner sur le côté, uniquement pour se rendre compte combien cette idée était stupide lorsque son corps fut submergé par la douleur atroce. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua les bandages sur le côté et tous les fils, et c'est là que tout lui revint précipitamment ; la mission, l'embuscade, le sang, la mort.

« Calmez-vous jeune homme. » Carson plaça avec douceur ses mains sur les épaules de John et arrêta John dans sa tentative de bouger. « J'ai peur que vous ne puissiez beaucoup bouger durant les quelques prochains jours. »

« Major... John, je sais que vous ressentez probablement beaucoup de douleur en ce moment même, mais j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce qui est arrivé. » dit Élisabeth après quelques instants.

« Une embuscade. » fut tout ce que dit John.

« Les Wraith ? »

« Non... Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui ils étaient, mais ce n'était certainement pas les Wraiths. Ils sont arrivés de nulle part. A un moment tout va bien et la minute d'après ces gars se laissent tomber des arbres juste devant nous. Le capitaine Pak et le docteur Whitmore furent les premiers à tomber, et j'ai pris une balle sur le côté. Les docteurs Newmen et Wingfield et le sergent Taylor retournèrent en direction de la porte. Alors que nous étions juste arrivés vers la porte, le lieutenant Brash qui fermait la marche est tombé, et j'ai ordonné au docteur Porter de composer les coordonnées de la porte puis de traverser pendant que je retournais chercher Brash. Après avoir entré les coordonnées, Porter se trouvait à peu près à mi-chemin vers la porte lorsqu'il fut touché. Je l'ai attrapé lorsque je rejoignais la porte et je les ai trainés à travers le vortex. La dernière chose que je me rappelle ensuite c'est de m'être réveillé ici. Comment vont-ils ? »

Les regards sur les visages de Carson et d'Elisabeth donnèrent à John sa réponse : ils n'avaient pas survécus.

Apercevant le regard d'angoisse sur le visage de John, Élisabeth décida que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de donner à John un peu de temps pour qu'il digère tout ça avant de continuer leur conversation.

« Prenez un peu de repos, John. Nous pouvons finir ça plus tard. »

John ne discuta pas, il avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles il devait réfléchir, et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie pour l'instant, même si la compagnie était celle d'Elisabeth. Donnant à la main de John une dernière pression de soutien, Élisabeth sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant John avec ses propres pensées.

I open my eyes / J'ouvre mes yeux

I try to see but I'm blinded / J'essaie de voir mais je suis aveuglé

By the white light / Par la lumière blanche

I can't remember how / Je ne peux me rappeler comment

I can't remember why / Je ne peux me rappeler pourquoi

I'm lying here tonight / Je suis couché ici ce soir

And I can't stand the pain / Et je ne peux supporter la douleur

And I can't make it go away / Et je ne peux la faire partir

No I can't stand the pain / Non je ne peux supporter la douleur

"Untitled" / "Sans titre"

SIMPLE PLAN


	2. Brisé

**Traduction de Darkness of the mind**

**2 : Brisé**

_Everybody's screaming / Tout le monde crie  
I try to make a sound / J'essaie de faire du bruit  
But no one hears me / Mais personne ne m'entend  
I'm slipping off the edge / Je glisse sur le bord  
I'm hanging by a thread / Je suis suspendu au dessus du néant  
I wanna start this over again / Je veux recommencer ça depuis le début  
So I try to hold onto / Alors j'essaie de tenir en pensant à  
A time when nothing mattered / Un temps où rien n'avait d'importance  
And I can't explain what happened / Et je ne peux expliquer ce qui est arrivé  
And I can't erase the things that I've done / Et je ne peux effacer les choses que j'ai faites  
No I can't / Non je ne peux pas_

"Untitled" / "Sans titre"  
SIMPLE PLAN

John était couvert de transpiration, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement contre le lit. Ses yeux s'agitèrent fébrilement, recherchant dans l'obscurité de sa chambre les tueurs dont il restait persuadé qu'ils étaient là seulement quelques instants plutôt. Mais la pièce était vide, comme toutes les autres fois où il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar ces deux dernières semaines, depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie.

Essuyant la transpiration sur son visage et passant une main sur ses cheveux, John regarda la pendule et remarqua qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin. Pensant que peut-être une petite course l'aiderait à éclaircir ses idées et à l'épuiser suffisamment pour le faire dormir, John jeta ses couvertures sur le côté, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt, et quitta sa chambre pour une course vers la partie la moins fréquentée de la cité.

Passer les deux dernières heures à courir n'avait finalement pas aidé John ; en fait ça semblait même avoir rendu les choses encore pire. En courant seul et si tôt le matin, rien n'avait empêché l'esprit de John de retourner vagabonder vers cette affreuse mission qui avait eu lieu presque trois semaines auparavant, et pendant laquelle sept personnes, sept personnes innocentes et estimées, étaient mortes, et il était même revenu sur d'autres personnes qui étaient mortes, comme Sumner, Abrams et Gaul, sans compter les innombrables autres.Il ne pouvait en supporter plus, toutes ces pensées qui couraient de part et d'autre dans sa tête, les cauchemars continuels, tout ça commençait à le terrasser. Mais la chose qui l'accablait le plus était la centaine d'émotions différentes qui restaient à la surface, spécialement la colère et le désespoir.

Remarquant du coin de l'oeil son image dans le miroir, John se tourna pour regarder son reflet. John ne se reconnut pratiquement pas, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il avait des poches sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, il avait une légère barbe naissante, mais ce qui le saisit vraiment, c'était le regard perdu, brisé que ses yeux lui renvoyaient. Avant même d'avoir la chance de penser à tout ça, John avait lancé son poing à travers le miroir, le fracassant, juste comme il se sentait lui-même.

----

Élisabeth avait passé la dernière heure dans son bureau, essayant vainement de faire un peu de paperasses. Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas la rongeait depuis ces deux dernières semaines, et elle était sûre que ça avait un rapport avec John, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. John avait semblé bien récupérer de sa dernière mission, mais Élisabeth ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas, ni à elle ni à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Décidant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire avant de s'être assurée que John allait bien, Élisabeth quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers les quartiers de John. Il était presque six heures trente, donc elle savait qu'il serait levé, mais elle ne savait pas s'il serait dans sa chambre ou pas, et elle supposa que c'était le meilleur endroit par où commencer.

Plus elle était proche des quartiers de John, plus le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas grandissait. Puisqu'il n'y avait encore personne debout à cette heure, Élisabeth ne se souciait pas d'avoir pratiquement couru tout le long du trajet jusqu'aux quartiers de John. S'approchant de la porte, Élisabeth fut surprise lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit pour elle ; John fermait presque toujours sa porte à clé, même lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre.

Entrant à l'intérieur, Élisabeth fut choquée par l'état de désordre de sa chambre. Son lit n'avait pas été fait, des vêtements avaient été jetés un peu partout, les livres étaient posés en désordre, sa table de nuit avait été renversée, les quelques images qu'il avait accrochées étaient tombées, c'était comme si la pièce avait été cambriolée. S'avançant plus loin dans la pièce, le coeur d'Élisabeth s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut le tas de verre brisé qui avait un jour été le miroir de John, certains des bouts de verre recouverts de sang.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Élisabeth se rua dans la chambre à la recherche de John, espérant sans trop y croire que John n'avait rien fait d'irréfléchi, et que s'il l'avait fait, ce n'était pas trop tard pour lui. Élisabeth envisagea brièvement d'appeler Carson, mais décida de ne pas le faire, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses si elle était juste en train de tout dramatiser, et que John avait une raison logique et parfaite pour expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa chambre.

----

Éliminant rapidement tous les endroits probables où John aurait pu se trouver, Élisabeth se retrouva devant la porte qui donnait sur le balcon se trouvant sur la jetée nord. Élisabeth se souvenait qu'une fois John lui avait dit qu'il aimait aller là-bas pour quelques fois y réfléchir, puisque c'était calme et il pouvait penser sans être dérangé car pratiquement personne ne venait dans ce coin de la cité.

Élisabeth avait épuisé tous les endroits où regarder, et elle savait que si John n'était pas là, elle devrait contacter Carson, et peut-être même le Dr Heightmeyer, le psychologue attitré d'Atlantis. Ouvrant la porte, Élisabeth fut à la fois soulagée et horrifiée de trouver John de l'autre côté.

John était assis sur la balustrade du balcon et se penchait en avant, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber était la prise que ses mains avaient sur la barrière, et l'une était en sang et entaillée par de gros morceaux de verre. Entrant prudemment dans la pièce pour ne pas effrayer John et lui faire lâcher la balustrade, Élisabeth s'approcha de John, et posa une main légère sur son épaule.

« John ? »

Lorsque John ne dit rien, Élisabeth commença à s'inquiéter. Elle était sur le point d'appeler Carson lorsque John se mit finalement à parler.

« Je veux juste dormir. » murmura John si doucement qu'Élisabeth l'entendit à peine parler. « Une nuit de lucidité, d'un silence serein, juste pour échapper à tout ça. »

Élisabeth n'était pas sûre de savoir exactement de quoi parlait John, mais elle savait que quoi que ce puisse être, c'était important pour lui.

« Parlez-moi, dîtes-moi ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît, John. » Percevant la peur dans la voix d'Élisabeth, John ne résista pas lorsqu'elle commença doucement à pousser son bras, tentant de le faire descendre de la barrière et de l'éloigner du bord.

Inspectant soigneusement John à la recherche d'autres blessures en plus de sa main, Élisabeth donna pour la première fois son premier véritable regard vers John en presque deux semaines. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, avec des poches en dessous, et tout ça fit comprendre quelque peu mieux à Élisabeth le commentaire de John sur son sommeil, il semblait en loques, les cheveux dans tous les sens, il ne s'était pas rasé récemment, et son habituel regard lumineux et espiègle était sombre et rempli d'horreurs qu'elle ne voulait même pas imaginer, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

S'asseyant les deux contre le mur près de la porte, Élisabeth, qui tenait fermement la main de John, le rassurait silencieusement sur le fait qu'elle était là, qu'il n'était pas seul, et était disposée à attendre que John commence à parler aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. John savait qu'Elisabeth n'irait nulle part et lui non plus jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler, mais il ne pouvait trouver les mots. Presque une demie heure se passa avant que John ne commence finalement à parler, ne se souciant pas de savoir si ça avait un sens pour Élisabeth.

« Je ne peux pas y échapper, qu'importe combien j'essaie, c'est toujours autour de moi, même lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. C'est comme si ça s'accumulait en moi, comme si c'était le prédateur et moi la proie. Je souhaite juste pouvoir y échapper, même si c'est seulement pour une nuit. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me rappeler une période où ce n'était pas toujours autour de moi, où ça ne me narguait pas... » John s'arrêta, un regard lointain dans ses yeux ; semblant presque comme s'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se rappeler quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est John ? A quoi ne pouvez-vous pas échapper ? » Élisabeth parla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait poussé John loin de la balustrade.

« La mort. » Le ton indifférent avec lequel John avait prononcé ce seul mot fit frémir Élisabeth. « Je pense que j'avais huit ans lorsque j'ai rencontré la mort pour la première fois, le chien que j'avais toujours eu depuis que j'étais né mourut. Mais franchement je ne crois pas avoir compris la mort jusqu'à mes dix ans, lorsque mes parents et ma soeur sont mort dans une maison en feu. Je serais probablement mort aussi si je n'étais pas resté toute la nuit dans la maison d'un copain... » John s'arrêta à nouveau, cette fois-ci pour passer une main sur son visage. Il fut légèrement surpris lorsque sa main lui revint mouillée, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait commencé à pleurer.

Le coeur d'Elisabeth se brisait, bien sûr elle avait lu le dossier de John et savait les éléments essentiels sur ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais en fait l'entendre lui dire tout ça était vraiment quelque chose de différent.

« La fois suivante, ce fut lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans, mon grand-père m'a quitté, suivi par ma grand-mère un an après. Bien sûr à ce moment j'avais dix-huit ans, donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à propos d'une famille d'accueil, ce qui était déjà quelque chose je suppose. J'ai directement rejoint l'armée à la sortie du lycée, ce qui dans un sens est plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un qui voulait s'éloigner de la mort. » Devenant trop bouleversé et ému par toutes ses émotions remuées, John s'arrêta de parler et se contenta de rester assis silencieusement, patientant pour entendre ce qu'Elisabeth avait à dire.

« John, si je n'étais pas entrée, est-ce que vous vous seriez lâché ? » John s'était attendu à entendre beaucoup de choses de la part d'Elisabeth, mais pas celle là.

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma tout aussi rapidement. Se serait-il laisser tomber ? Il ne savait pas. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne réponde à voix haute.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de venir ici, mais... Honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire que non je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

En entendant ça, Élisabeth plaça ses bras autour des épaules de John et l'amena dans ce qu'elle espérait être une étreinte réconfortante. Elle savait qu'il faudrait plus qu'une étreinte pour que les choses aillent à nouveau bien pour John, mais c'était un début. Élisabeth fut surprise lorsqu'un moment plus tard John s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et se remit sur ses pieds, commençant à faire des allées et venues. Après quelques secondes, Élisabeth se leva aussi mais ne bougea pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » John se tourna pour regarder Élisabeth droit dans les yeux.

« C'est vous qui décidez. Il y a deux choix, le premier est que vous continuez à suivre la voie que vous avez empruntée, dans ce cas je me verrai forcée de vous mettre sous surveillance 24h/24, 7j/7, avec très peu sinon aucune liberté, et le second, nous trouvons un moyen pour vous faire traverser tout çà et remettre votre vie sur les rails. » Élisabeth soutint le regard de John sans jamais flancher.

« Est ce que ça veut dire que nous pouvons garder tout ça entre nous ? »

« Je suis désolée, John, mais non, ça ne peut pas rester juste entre nous. »

« Bon alors je ne pense pas beaucoup aimer l'option numéro un. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment plus l'option numéro deux. » John tourna le dos à Élisabeth et s'appuya contre la rambarde du balcon.

« John, je sais que vous n'appréciez probablement pas, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Si vous ne le faîtes pas pour vous-même, alors faîtes le pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça sans vous et je ne parle pas uniquement d'Atlantis, je parle de vivre. Je m'inquiète trop pour vous, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui rester entre nous. C'est tout simplement trop gros pour moi, et pour vous par la même occasion, pour s'en occuper tout seul. » Pendant qu'Elisabeth parlait, elle avait fait quelques pas pour se tenir juste à côté de John et elle plaça une main bienveillante au bas de son dos.

Fixant l'horizon, John laissa échapper un grand soupir de défaite, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Sachant que c'était probablement la seule chose qu'elle aurait et qui se rapprocherait le plus de la bonne volonté, Élisabeth prit doucement la main indemne de John et commença à le pousser vers la porte.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » questionna John une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

« A l'infirmerie. » John hésita un instant et Élisabeth vit la peur et l'incertitude traverser son visage.

« John, quelqu'un doit regarder votre main. » Elle montra sa main blessée, puis ils recommencèrent à marcher. John regarda sa main comme s'il voyait pour la première fois qu'elle saignait et que des morceaux de verre l'entaillaient.

« Et Carson comme le Docteur Heightmeyer doivent savoir ce qui se passe. »

John hésita une nouvelle fois, mais seulement une seconde avant de laisser Élisabeth le conduire à l'infirmerie. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence et heureusement, bien qu'il soit l'heure pour tout le monde d'être réveillé, mis à part les gardes de nuit, ils ne rencontrèrent presque personne.

---

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Élisabeth dirigea John vers un lit à l'arrière de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que John n'allait pas s'enfuir, Élisabeth partit chercher le docteur. Revenant en compagnie de Carson, Élisabeth s'assit sur le lit se trouvant à côté de celui de John, et prit une nouvelle fois la main de John qui n'était pas blessée.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, jeune homme ? » demanda Carson lorsque John tendit sa main pour la montrer au docteur. Observant John, Carson trouva qu'il semblait vraiment fatigué.

« Je me suis battu avec un miroir. » Carson aurait probablement ri si John n'avait pas dit ça avec un tel sérieux dans sa voix, et si Élisabeth n'avait pas un tel sérieux sur son visage.

« Je vous expliquerai lorsque vous aurez terminé avec sa main. » promit Élisabeth en voyant Carson hausser les sourcils.

Trente minutes plus tard, après quelques points de suture et un léger sédatif pour John, Carson reçut finalement son explication. Pendant que Carson partit à la recherche du Docteur Heightmeyer, Élisabeth resta assise avec John, un bras autour de ses épaules, une main passant gentiment dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Élisabeth sourit devant le regard de contentement sur le visage de John et fit le serment que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, elle resterait toujours à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux, et même après ça.

_And I need someone to help me/ Et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide  
So you come along/ Alors tu es venu  
I push you away/ Je t'ai repoussé  
Then kick and scream for you to stay. / Puis j'ai tapé et crié pour que tu restes.  
Cuz I need someone to help me/ Parce-que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide,  
Oh I need someone to help me/ Oh j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide,  
To help me heal these wounds/ Que quelqu'un m'aide à guérir ces blessures,  
They've been open for way too long. / Elles sont ouverts depuis trop de temps.  
Help me fill this soul/ Aide moi à remplir mon âme,  
Even though this is not your fault. / Même si ce n'est pas ta faute._

"Wounded" / "Blessé"   
GOOD CHARLOTTE


	3. Premier pas

Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas une psychologue ; je n'ai même jamais parlé avec l'un d'entre eux (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je crois qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal avec eux). En fait je ne sais pas grand chose de la psychologie, si quelque chose dans tout ça est faux ou invraisemblable, j'en suis désolée. J'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses.

* * *

_I'm lost here / Je suis perdue ici  
I can't make it on my own / Je ne peux réussir toute seule  
I don't wanna die alone / Je ne veux pas mourir seule  
I'm so scared / J'ai si peur  
Drowning now / Je me noie maintenant  
Reaching out / Tendant la main  
Holding on to everything I know / m'accrochant à tout ce que je connais  
Crying out / Criant  
Dying now / Mourant maintenant  
Need some help / J'ai besoin d'aide_

"S.O.S."  
GOOD CHARLOTTE

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John commença à se réveiller, il sut immédiatement qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il reconnaîtrait les sons et les odeurs de cet endroit n'importe où, il pouvait ne pas toujours savoir comment il avait terminé ici, mais il savait sans aucun doute lorsqu'il y était. Alors que l'esprit endormi et embrumé de John commençait à devenir plus clair, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un d'autre était assis à côté de son lit.

Levant les yeux, John se retrouva en train de fixer Élisabeth droit dans les yeux. John réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué combien la couleur verdâtre des yeux d'Elisabeth pouvait être fascinante. C'était plus ou moins gentil, pensa-t-il. Secouant mentalement sa tête, John dirigea rapidement ses réflexions loin de ce genre de pensée.

« Bien, vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » John entendit Élisabeth parler mais n'écoutait pas vraiment ; il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Pourquoi êtes vous toujours là ? » John ignora la question d'Elisabeth. John se rappelait ce qu'Elisabeth avait dit dehors sur le balcon sur le fait de l'aider, mais en fait il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle reste dans les parages et traverse tout ça.

« J'étais sérieuse hier lorsque je vous ai dit que j'allais vous aider à traverser tout ce que vous traversez. Maintenant voudriez-vous s'il vous plaît répondre à ma question, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme si j'avais été frappé par un semi-remorque à pleine charge. » Élisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était tellement une réponse à la John, et cela lui donna de l'espoir. Si John pouvait rester comme ça à faire des plaisanteries et des observations judicieuses, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui.

« Je suis sûre que Carson peut vous donner quelque chose pour ça, mais d'abord vous avez un visiteur qui aimerait parler avec vous ? »

« Le docteur psy ? »

« Oui. Maintenant je serai bientôt de retour et vous feriez mieux d'être là quand je reviendrai. Pas de tentative de fuite.

« Oui madame. » John donna un faux salut négligé à Élisabeth alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Élisabeth était seulement partie depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle réapparut en compagnie de Carson et de quelqu'un que John supposa être le Docteur Kate Heightmeyer. Pendant que Carson vérifia brièvement l'état de John, Kate prit l'une des différentes chaises pour visiteurs qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie et Élisabeth reprit son siège à coté du lit, près de John. Finissant ce qu'il faisait, Carson les laissa seul.

« Bonjour, John. » Kate parla après quelques instants. « Vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous appelle John ? Je sais que certaines personnes peuvent être un peu hésitants devant le fait d'utiliser les prénoms chez leur psychologue. »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? C'était bien mon nom la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. »

« Merci, et vous pouvez vous sentir libre de m'appeler Kate, ou Docteur Heightmeyer si vous préférez. »

« Je pense que je vais partir et vous laisser parler. » Élisabeth, pensant que c'était probablement mieux de les laisser tous les deux seuls pour parler, était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle sentit la main de John serrer la sienne plus fort.

« John, est-ce que vous voulez que le Docteur Weir reste ? » La façon avec laquelle John tenait la main d'Elisabeth n'avait pas échappé à Kate.

« Ouais... Je... Je veux dire... Si... Si ça va. » John, regardant Kate, bégaya, puis tourna son regard vers Élisabeth. « Mais... Mais si vous avez... autre chose... à faire... Quelque chose de plus important... ou si vous ne... »

« John, bien-sûr, je vais rester. Je resterai aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, j'ai dit que je vous aiderai à traverser ça et je le pensais. » Élisabeth interrompit la conversation incohérente de John. C'était un peu déconcertant pour Élisabeth ; Elle n'avait jamais vu John aussi nerveux et si peu sûr de lui auparavant.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne parle. Kate avait appris que jusqu'à un certain point il valait mieux laisser le patient commencer, et donc mener la conversation dans la direction qu'il voulait, cela lui donnait une sensation de contrôle sur les choses.

Élisabeth resta aussi silencieuse, elle ne savait peut-être pas grand chose à propos de la psychologie à part les bases, mais elle, comme Kate, savait qu'il était probablement préférable de laisser John mettre la machine en marche et diriger la conversation. De plus elle était là pour offrir un support à John et elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour faire ça.

John ne parlait pas parce-qu'il était occupé à essayer de trouver un moyen pour se tirer de l'infirmerie avec le moins de punitions possible pour lui-même lorsqu'il fut finalement pris. Il était toujours pris à la fin, ce n'était jamais une question de si, mais de quand, et John acceptait ça, même s'il n'en était pas toujours heureux.

« Je veux sortir d'ici, sortir de l'infirmerie. » John, s'asseyant légèrement, brisa le silence. Il réfléchit, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'utiliser une approche directe.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, John ? » répondit Kate d'une voix gentiment soucieuse.

« Oui, oui je le crois. Je n'aime pas être ici, je n'ai jamais aimé, je n'aimerai jamais. » John commençait à être tendu et frustré avec tout ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être à l'infirmerie, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une thérapie, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul. A quoi avait-il pensé en acceptant tout ça ?

« Je suppose que comme toutes les autres fois vous essayer de vous échapper avant d'être officiellement libéré. » Kate plaça une main rassurant sur le bras de John. « Mais John, je pense réellement que c'est pour le moment la meilleure place pour vous. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici pour toujours, vous savez ? En plus comment pensez-vous expliquer que je sois ici juste après m'avoir libéré ? »

« Facile, pour autant que les gens soient concernés, vous êtes ici parce-qu'en dépit des meilleurs efforts de Carson, votre blessure a développé une infection mineure qui nécessite des soins. » Élisabeth prit la liberté de répondre à John cette fois-ci.

« Et si nous faisions un marché ? » suggéra Kate, voyant le regard désespéré dans les yeux de John. « Pour les quelques prochains jours, vous restez ici, à l'infirmerie et vous vous comportez bien, vous faites ce que le personnel médical et moi-même vous dit, et nous verrons pour vous relâcher dans vos quartiers. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » John s'effondra sur son oreiller, se sentant mal à propos de tout.

« John regardez moi. » Kate resserra gentiment son étreinte sur le bras de John, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. « Vous avez _toujours_ le choix. Je sais que cela peut sembler être le contraire parce-que vous êtes en dépression, mais vous avez le choix. Toujours. »

« Maintenant attendez une minute, je ne suis pas... »

« John écoutez moi lorsque je dis que la dépression n'est pas un défaut d'un caractère, ni un simple cafard pendant quelques jours. Plus important, la dépression _n'est pas _votre faute. C' est un sérieux désordre d'état d'esprit qui affecte les capacités d'une personne à fonctionner dans les activités de tous les jours. Ca affecte le travail, la famille, la vie sociale, mais ça se traite avec le temps. »

« Je sais ça mais je pense toujours que je ne suis pas... dépressif. » John cracha méchamment le mot dépressif.

« Si vous n'êtes pas dépressif, alors à quoi correspondait tout ça hier ? » coupa Élisabeth avant que John ne puisse réellement commencer à débattre avec Kate. Élisabeth savait combien John pouvait être têtu une fois qu'il s'était mis quelque chose en tête.

« Ok, d'accord, je suis _peut-être_ un _peu _dépressif. » concéda John. Si Élisabeth pensait qu'il était dépressif, alors peut-être qu'il l'était d'une certaine façon.

« D'accord, John, je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Prenez un peu de repos et nous parlerons plus tard. » Kate tapota légèrement le bras de John puis sortit.

Une fois que Kate fut partie, Élisabeth, un regard hésitant entre l'humour et l'incrédulité sur son visage, frappa plusieurs fois l'épaule de John.

« Que... Hé, on ne tape pas sur le fou ! » John éloigna avec espièglerie la main d'Elisabeth, un léger sourire insolent sur son visage.

« Ok, un vous n'êtes pas fou, légèrement fêlé peut-être, oui, mais fou non. Et deux, vous pensez que vous auriez pu être encore moins coopératif ? »

« Oh, allez, vous savez comme moi que si je n'avais pas agi de cette façon, vous auriez été deux fois plus inquiète que vous ne l'êtes maintenant. »

« C'est possible, oui, mais sérieusement, John, Kate est là pour aider, c'est son travail, alors laissez la faire, s'il vous plaît, pour moi. »

« Oui je sais mais... c'est juste que... je... c'est... mais je... j'ai juste... »

« Je sais, je sais. »

---

Comme elle l'avait dit, Kate, avec l'approbation de Carson, laissa John quitter l'infirmerie et retourner dans sa chambre après quelques jours. Arrivé dans sa chambre, John fut surpris de découvrir que quelqu'un avait tout nettoyé. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa chambre, c'était comme si une tornade était passé à travers.

« Vous aimez ce que j'ai fait de cet endroit ? » Entendre la voix d'Elisabeth provenir de derrière lui effraya légèrement John.

« Avez-vous volé des choses pour mettre chez vous pendant votre temps libre ? Parce-que quelques unes de mes affaires semblent manquer. » John avait commencé à parcourir à vive allure sa chambre, faisant un inventaire mental de ce qui était là et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Il ne manquait pas grand chose, c'était pour la plupart des choses fragiles comme ses tableaux (il avait malgré tout noté que les images qui avaient été dans les cadres avaient été sorties et scotchées sur les murs), ce qu'il restait de son miroir, quelques petites babioles ça et là, et en dernier l'arme qu'il gardait toujours dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

« Kate et moi sommes venues là ces derniers jours pour nettoyer la place et... »

« vous avez décidé d'enlever tout ce que je pourrais utiliser pour me blesser. » John arrêta son parcours et se tint debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan.

« Juste une mesure de sécurité John. » Élisabeth se rapprocha de John vers la fenêtre et enveloppa doucement un bras autour de sa taille. « Croyez-le ou non, nous faisons ça parce-que nous nous soucions de vous. »

« Oui, je sais. Je peux peut-être ne pas aimer ça mais je le sais, et que je le montre ou pas, j'apprécie. » John mit son bras autour des épaules d'Elisabeth et l'attira vers lui dans une demie étreinte. « C'est juste que je déteste être dans cet état. Je veux que ma vie revienne à la normale... ou au moins aussi normal qu'elle puisse l'être en vivant dans une autre galaxie. »

« Et elle le redeviendra, mais ça ne va pas arriver en une nuit, il faut juste un peu de temps. »

_Don't give up fighting 'til nothing else stands in your way. / N'abandonne pas le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien sur ton chemin  
Don't give up talking until there's nothing left to say / N'abandonne pas le dialogue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à dire  
But no matter what you do. / Mais quoi que tu fasses  
Don't ever compromise what you believe. / Ne compromets jamais ce en quoi tu crois_

"Losing Streak"  
ATARIS


	4. Absent sans permission

Chapitre 4 : Absent sans permission

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past / Quelques fois je me rappelle les ténèbres de mon passé  
Bringing back these memories / Ramenant ces souvenirs  
I wish I didn't have / Que je souhaiterais ne pas avoir eus  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back / Parfois je pense à tout laisser tomber et à ne jamais regarder en arrière  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past / Et ne jamais aller de l'avant pour qu'il n'y ait jamais un passé_

"Easier To Run" / "C'est plus facile de courir"

LINKIN PARK

«Entrez. » dit distraitement Élisabeth, absorbée par la paperasse, lorsqu'elle entendit un coup à la porte de son bureau. C'était probablement juste Peter avec encore un peu plus de paperasses.

« Élisabeth, avez-vous vu John ? » Kate se tenait debout, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, ses bras croisés et un regard inquiet dans ses yeux.

« Pas depuis la nuit dernière, au dîner, pourquoi ? » La question de Kate frappa une corde d'inquiétude chez Élisabeth et lui donna toute son attention.

« Il était supposé me rencontrer à mon bureau il y a une heure, mais il ne s'est jamais montré, et il n'est pas dans sa chambre. » Elle leva la main, faisait taire ce qu'Élisabeth allait dire, « Et oui, j'ai vérifié avec les membres de son équipe et avec Carson, aucun d'entre eux ne l'a vu, ce qui veut dire que puisqu'il n'est pas dans son bureau, il devrait être dans sa chambre puisqu'il sait qu'il n'a pas l'autorisation d'aller seul ailleurs que dans sa chambre, à l'infirmerie, ou dans mon bureau. Vous étiez ma dernière tentative. »

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que John avait commencé ses visites chez Kate, et pendant tout ce temps, enfin jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais manqué ou été en retard à une seule séance. Quelques fois il était même venu la chercher pour parler, sans qu'ils aient un rendez-vous. Et le mois passé, John avait même été d'accord pour laisser son équipe continuer à faire son travail. Ils ne savaient rien, juste que John ne partait plus en mission à cause de quelques résultats médicaux.

---

John se moquait du fait qu'il allait être trempé à cause de la pluie. Il pleuvait sans arrêt depuis les deux derniers jours, mais les scientifiques qui gardaient un oeil sur les intempéries assuraient à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était juste une pluie torrentielle caractéristique, rien dont on devait s'inquiéter.

John savait qu'il était supposé être dans le bureau de Kate il y a une heure, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, pas après le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas eu un cauchemar, mais un bon rêve. Il avait rêvé de quelque chose qu'il se rappelait à peine avoir, sa famille, ainsi que d'autres choses qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'était ce genre de rêve qui l'achevait vraiment, il n'en avait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il en avait, cela le faisait toujours se sentir encore plus mal que s'il avait eu un cauchemar.

D'habitude John aurait été sur le balcon qui donnait sur la jetée nord pour réfléchir et méditer, mais il savait que ce serait le premier endroit où Élisabeth irait le chercher lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'il s'était absenté sans permission, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était terré là.

---

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'Élisabeth trouva John ; elle avait regardé partout où elle pensait qu'il puisse être, elle en était même venu à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir trouver un moyen pour prendre l'un des jumpers sans être remarqué, mais lorsqu'elle avait vérifié, tous les jumpers se trouvaient là.

Élisabeth s'était dirigée vers les quartiers de John, espérant que peut-être il s'y était montré depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, et lorsqu'elle passa la porte qui donnait sur le petit toit du pont supérieur, comme l'appelait John, elle fut frappée par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié tous les endroits où il pouvait se trouver. Ouvrant rapidement la porte, elle fut accueillie par une forte pluie et un John trempé, fixant l'océan mais sans vraiment voir quelque chose, assis sur le sol, adossé là où la balustrade et le mur se rencontraient.

« John ? » Comme Élisabeth n'obtint aucune réponse, elle marcha prudemment vers l'endroit où John était assis et s'accroupit à côté de lui, tentant de se composer le visage le moins effrayé qu'elle puisse.

« Que diriez-vous si nous rentrons ? Nous allons tous les deux être trempés et il gèle la dehors. » Élisabeth savait que John devait être gelé, elle n'était même pas là depuis plusieurs minutes et déjà elle avait froid, qui pouvait savoir depuis combien de temps il était assis là.

« Et si vous rentriez à l'intérieur et me laissiez seul. » La déclaration de John était plus un ordre qu'une question. Les mots étaient légèrement blessants, mais le ton éteint dans la voix de John nuança toute offense qu'Élisabeth aurait pu ressentir.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, John. Nous devons vous emmener hors de la pluie et vous réchauffer, vous risquez de finir malade si vous restez ici plus longtemps, et alors Carson vous enchaînera littéralement à l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. »

« Élisabeth, je m'en fous, alors partez. »

« Non, pas tant que vous n'acceptez pas de revenir à l'intérieur avec moi. » Élisabeth n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi John agissait de cette façon, mais elle serait maudite si elle le laissait seul.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer. J'_aime _être ici_. »_

« Je suis sûre que oui, mais _je_ veux rentrer à l'intérieur. »

Sachant que cette conversation tournait en rond et n'aboutirait nul part, Élisabeth tendit le bras, attrapa la main de John – qui était gelée, nota-t-elle – et se retourna vers la porte, donnant à John la possibilité de venir avec elle de son plein gré ou la forcer à essayer de le tirer à travers la porte. John vint plus ou moins de plein gré, pour la plus grande gratitude d'Élisabeth.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, John ? » demanda Élisabeth une fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans les quartiers de John et que les portes se soient refermées. John se contenta de rester debout silencieusement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi il agissait ainsi et pour être honnête, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul.

Réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Élisabeth soupira et prit une fois encore la main de John, et cette fois-ci elle l'emmena dans sa petite salle de bains, attrapant au passage le tee-shirt et le pantalon qui étaient posés sur le lit de John.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, Élisabeth se mit aussitôt à la tache d'enlever tous les vêtements mouillés de John. Elle n'était pas aussi embarrassée ou aussi gênée qu'elle aurait pensé l'être, mais encore une fois la relation entre John et elle dépassait l'amitié, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de romantique, mais appeler ça juste de l'amitié ne semblait pas correspondre. John resta silencieux et calme pendant qu'Élisabeth utilisait une serviette pour le sécher, puis l'habilla avec le pantalon et le tee-shirt.

En ayant terminé avec ça, Élisabeth commença à pousser John hors de la salle de bains en direction de son lit, mais cette fois-ci John ne l'accepta pas et éloigna sa main d'elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« John, s'il vous plaît. » Élisabeth regarda John droit dans les yeux, le suppliant de coopérer avec elle, et lui prit à nouveau sa main. Cette fois-ci John ne résista pas et suivit Élisabeth jusqu'à son lit, où elle le poussa rapidement sur le lit et le couvrit avec les couvertures qui avaient été jetées au pied du lit.

Puis Élisabeth fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs de John et trouva un autre pantalon et une chemise. Disparaissant dans la salle de bains, mais en ne fermant la porte qu'à moitié pour qu'elle puisse entendre si John essayait de partir, Élisabeth ôta rapidement ses propres vêtements mouillés, se sécha et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait pris. Les habits étaient trop grands de quelques tailles pour elle, mais ils étaient mieux que ses vêtements trempés et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle laisse John seul le temps qu'elle rejoigne ses quartiers pour prendre quelques vêtements secs.

Passant sa tête à l'extérieur de la salle de bains, Élisabeth supposait que John s'était endormi car ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle n'en était pas complètement sûre. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, Élisabeth utilisa sa radio pour contacter Kate et lui faire savoir qu'elle avait trouvé leur major qui s'était absenté sans permission.

« Kate. » Élisabeth parla doucement, pour ne pas déranger John si celui-ci dormait réellement.

« Élisabeth, est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? » Kate répondit presque immédiatement. Elle avait passé tant de temps à chercher John qu'elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter comme il ne s'était toujours pas montré.

« Oui, nous sommes dans ses quartiers maintenant. »

« J'arrive. »

« Nous serons là... Oh, et pouvez-vous amener Carson également ? »

« Carson ? »

« Oui, j'ai trouvé John dehors sous la pluie et vu son était, il était dehors depuis un bout de temps. »

« D'accord, Carson viendra. »

Terminant sa conversation avec Kate, Élisabeth sortit de la salle de bains et s'assit sur le lit à côté de John. John, puisqu'il ne dormait pas, sentit Élisabeth s'asseoir à côté de lui ; et s'il avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus, il ne dormirait jamais plus.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir ? » John n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Élisabeth poser sa main contre sa joue, il n'avait pas l'énergie pour les forcer à s'ouvrir afin de la regarder.

« Carson et Kate vont arriver. »

« Vous pouvez les emmener avec vous lorsque vous partirez. »

« Je ne vais nul part tant que je ne serais pas sûre que vous allez bien. »

« Je vais bien, maintenant partez. » John était sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal dans sa vie... Et bien en fait, si, une fois... John réprima sans pitié ce souvenir avant qu'il ne fasse pleinement surface. Il ne voulait pas penser à la famille qu'il avait à peine connu ou aux expériences qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec eux.

---

Il fallut seulement vinq minutes à Carson et à Kate pour rejoindre les quartiers de John. Une fois là, Carson commença immédiatement à examiner John pendant que Kate emmenait Élisabeth sur le côté pour obtenir l'histoire complète de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« John. » Carson s'assit doucement au bord du lit, plaçant sa main sur le front de John, vérifiant une fièvre éventuelle. « C'est Carson, je veux juste être sûr que vous allez bien, alors restez tranquille pendant une seconde, d'accord ? »

John ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable d'aller ailleurs. Gardant ses yeux fermés, John ignora complètement Carson pendant qu'il prenait sa température et sa tension. Le fait de sentir le stéthoscope froid sur sa poitrine fut un peu dur à ignorer et John tressaillit légèrement, mais à part ça il ne réagit pas plus à la présence de Carson.

«Respirez profondément, John. »

« Non, bordel maintenant laissez-moi seul avant que je ne vous frappe. » John n'était pas certain de savoir s'il serait plus facile de se débarrasser de Carson avec les mots ou juste faire ce qu'il demandait, et le fait de décider lui prit trop d'énergie, alors à cet instant, John se contenta de réagir instinctivement.

« Élisabeth s'inquiète pour vous. »

« Elle a des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles s'inquiéter. Dîtes lui de partir, encore mieux, pourquoi ne partiriez-vous pas en l'emmenant ainsi que Kate. »

« J'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive pas avant longtemps. Maintenant ne bougez pas pendant que j'ai une discussion avec Kate et Élisabeth.

Voyant Carson se lever et se diriger vers elle, Kate et Élisabeth firent un pas dans sa direction, anxieuses d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Alors, le verdict ? » questionna Kate.

« Il n'est pas malade, physiquement il va bien, mais s'il était dehors sous la pluie aussi longtemps que nous le pensons, cela pourrait changer. Je suggère de le garder au lit quelques jours, par précaution. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Élisabeth. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que John soit si tranquille et cela commençait vraiment à l'effrayer.

« Il m'a menacé de me frapper si je ne le laissais pas seul, mais sinon en gros il m'a juste dit de partir. »

« Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Nous avons peu d'options, mais pour l'instant je suis d'accord avec Carson, nous laissons John se reposer au lit quelques jours, et nous gardons un oeil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas malade, et après nous verrons. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul, que ce soit l'un d'entre nous, un membre de l'équipe, ou juste quelqu'un choisi au hasard dans la cité, je veux quelqu'un avec lui tout le temps. » Kate exprima son opinion.

« Ca semble être un bon plan. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, autant j'aimerais rester ici et faire ce que je peux pour aider, autant j'ai des chose à faire à l'infirmerie. Je reviendrai plus tard dans la soirée pour l'examiner une nouvelle fois. » Sur ce, Carson quitta la pièce, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet en direction de John.

« Je vais rester ici si vous voulez aller vous changer et terminer le travail que vous n'avez pas pu finir ce matin. » offrit Kate, en montrant les vêtements que portait Élisabeth.

« Quoi ? Les miens étaient trempés et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je laisse John seul pendant assez longtemps pour aller me chercher des vêtements. » Élisabeth haussa les épaules d'un air abattu alors qu'elle franchissait la porte pour rejoindre ses quartiers afin de se changer rapidement puis de revenir.

John entendit les trois docteurs murmurer sur le pas de la porte, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer plusieurs fois, John pensa que peut-être les trois avaient compris et l'avaient laissé seul. Mais après un instant John sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir au bord du lit et placer gentiment une main – une main féminine, ce n'était définitivement pas Carson – sur son épaule.

« John, je sais que vous ne le croyez probablement pas en ce moment, mais il y a des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour vous et qui veulent vous aider de toutes les façons qu'ils peuvent. » Kate parla doucement. John ne répondit pas, mais Kate savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre, bien sûr cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'écouter.

_Please don't think I'm crazy / S'il te plaît ne crois pas que je suis fou  
I don't want you to understand / Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes  
My mind is growing hazy / Mon esprit s'embrouille  
To heck with your helping hand / Au diable ta main qui veut m'aider  
Why don't you just leave me alone / Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas seul  
This conflict is my own / Ce conflit est le mien_

"I Want To Be Alone" / "Je veux être seul"  
GREEN DAY


	5. Ne pars pas

_When you lose a part of your self / Lorsque tu perds une partie de toi-même  
To somebody you know / Pour quelqu'un que tu connais  
It takes a lot to let go / C'est difficile de laisser aller  
Every breath that you remember / Chaque respiration dont tu te rappelles  
Pictures fade away but memory is forever / Les photos s'effacent, mais les souvenirs restent pour toujours _

"Sonny"  
NEW FOUND GLORY

Les premiers jours après qu'Élisabeth ait trouvé John sous la pluie avaient été difficiles. C'était une guerre perpétuelle pour que John fasse quelque chose. Élisabeth avait du faire beaucoup de menaces pendant ces quelques jours. Elle avait menacé John de le confiner à l'infirmerie sous intraveineuse s'il ne mangeait pas. Elle l'avait même menacé de faire venir Rodney pour que celui-ci lui donne un bain s'il ne sortait pas du lit et ne prenait pas une douche. John fit ce qu'on lui demanda à contre-coeur, parce-que s'il était à l'infirmerie, il ne serait jamais seul et jamais de la vie il ne laisserait Rodney quelque part près de lui avec une éponge.

Élisabeth essaya de ne pas prendre personnellement ce que pouvait faire ou dire John – la plupart du temps elle avait été volontaire pour le surveiller – mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Quelques fois, elle s'était sentie sur le point de pleurer et de tout abandonner, mais elle refusait de tomber dans la dépression de John, qui menaçait pourtant de l'engloutir à plusieurs reprises.

A la fin de la première semaine, John en avait marre d'être persécuté. Il voulait juste être seul et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les autres refusaient de lui donner ça. Après avoir été une nouvelle fois poussé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, John se fâcha, montrant sa colère de façon oral et physique. Il n'y eut rien de plus qu'une tasse lancée contre un mur et quelques mots hurlés bien choisis, mais ça avait été la première émotion de tout genre qu'il avait montré dans la semaine.

Kate, qui avait été présente lorsque John avait eu son accès de violence n'avait pas été blessée ni n'avait pris offense des choses que John avait dites – particulièrement les choses à propos de son origine – mais y avait vu un bon signe à la place. Kate avait été si contente de cet accès de rage que John en avait eu marre de rester avec elle, ce qui l'avait donc forcé à sortir du lit, et il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bains, une couverture autour de lui. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas fermer la porte comme il le voulait car ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour bricoler la porte pour qu'elle ne ferme pas complètement, mais au moins cela lui offrait un peu de solitude.

Kate aurait normalement du suivre John, mais elle avait décidé que cette fois-ci elle devait le laisser suivre son chemin. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose autour de lui avec lequel il pouvait se faire du mal.

---

« John ? » Quelqu'un appelant son nom, et le sentiment d'une main sur son épaule réveilla John.

Ouvrant les yeux, John fut accueilli par le visage de Carson devant lui. Se réveillant un peu plus, John, avec une sérieuse crampe dans la nuque, réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur le sol de sa salle de bains, contre l'un des murs.

« Allez-vous en. » demanda John. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Carson ignora John, et lui enfonça un thermomètre dans la bouche.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« La pêche. Allez-vous en. »

John ne semblait pas vraiment avoir la pêche, d'aussi loin que pouvait en juger Carson. La température de John était légèrement supérieure à ce qu'aurait aimé Carson, et il semblait un peu congestionné.

« Des maux de tête . »

« Juste vous, Kate et Élisabeth. » John soupira en voyant le regard pas très amusé de Carson. « Bien. Non, pas de maux de tête. »

«Toux, mal de gorge, ou vertiges ? »

« Non, non, et non. Maintenant laissez moi seul. » Ne voulant plus avoir à faire avec Carson, John ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Oh, non, vous ne resterez pas seul, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je vous laisse dormir seul ici. Venez, je vous ramène au lit. » Carson poussa John sur ses pieds, le fit sortir de la salle de bain et l'accompagna jusqu'au lit.

Après que Carson se soit assuré que John était chaudement couvert et avait bu un verre d'eau, John, bien contrarié, s'endormit une nouvelle fois. La dernière chose dont John se rappela avant de tomber dans le sommeil fut la pensée que Carson avait drogué sa nourriture et son eau, car il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir jamais autant dormi.

---

Lorsque John se réveilla la fois suivante, ce fut au milieu de la nuit, après un rêve particulièrement moche. Il sortait de la salle de bains après avoir été chercher un verre d'eau lorsqu'il remarqua Élisabeth endormie sur la petite chaise que quelqu'un avait ramenée dans sa chambre, sa tête posée contre le mur. John resta dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques instants pour la regarder dormir. Même depuis l'autre côté de la pièce il pouvait dire qu'Élisabeth était épuisée et c'était de sa faute, il se sentait coupable, ce qui ajouta encore à sa dépression. Marchant silencieusement jusqu'à son lit, John enleva les couvertures, retourna vers Élisabeth et les posa doucement sur elle pour ne pas la réveiller. Il savait que si elle se réveillerait elle voudrait parler de ce qui se passait, et il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Élisabeth se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un l'avait couverte de quelques couvertures durant la nuit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qui était-ce, et en regardant dans la direction du lit de John, Élisabeth remarqua qu'il dormait sans couvertures. Cela la fit légèrement sourire de voir que John était si prévenant envers elle qu'il était prêt à abandonner ses couvertures pour elle.

Ramenant les couvertures avec elle et les posant doucement sur John, Élisabeth s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main contre le visage de John, prétendant vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre, mais elle avait réellement besoin de ce contact physique pour prouver qu'il était réel, qu'il était toujours là. Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent doucement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa joue.

« Liz ? » marmonna John, les yeux à nouveau fermés, pas encore complètement réveillé. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle était réellement là ou s'il était juste en train de rêver. Élisabeth pouvait voir qu'il était encore fatigué ; John ne l'appelait Liz que lorsqu'il était fatigué ou pas très bien réveillé.

« Oui, je suis là, John. » Élisabeth passa sa main dans les cheveux de John d'une manière apaisante. Elle resta assise à regarder John dormir. John se réveilla un instant plus tard.

« Hé... Liz ? » Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que peut-être... Vous savez, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de plus important... Vous pourriez peut-être rester dans les parages quelques temps et lire un peu ? »

La question de John amena Élisabeth à regarder le livre se trouvant sur la table de nuit de John. Puisque John semblait ne jamais avoir le temps de le lire, Élisabeth avait piqué sa copie de Guerre et Paix il y a quelques temps et avait commencé à le lire elle-même. Elle savait qu'il ne lui demandait pas de lui faire la lecture – bien que quelques fois elle ait tendance à lire tout haut pour remplir le silence qui semblait toujours vouloir remplir la pièce – il voulait juste de la compagnie, ce dont Élisabeth était plus que désireuse de lui donner.

Attrapant le livre sur la table de nuit, Élisabeth s'installa sur le lit, s'appuya contre deux oreillers, les pieds étendus sur le lit, et commença à lire. Peu de temps après, John se tourna sur le côté et étendit sa main sur la taille d'Élisabeth. Élisabeth fut d'abord un peu surprise puis réalisa que John s'était endormi et n'avait probablement même pas réalisé qu'elle était là ou même qu'il avait son bras sur elle. Pas vraiment ennuyée par ça, Élisabeth n'essaya pas de bouger son bras et se contenta de rester assise à lire son livre.

---

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Johnny ? »

John maudit ce que Carson lui avait donné, peu importe ce que c'était – et il était sûr que Carson lui avait administré quelque chose – car il avait passé le reste de la journée à s'endormir puis à se réveiller, et c'était de nouveau la nuit. Tournant la tête vers le son de la voix, John se retrouva en train de fixer l'image de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait dix ans ; sa soeur, Casey. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle était dans ses quartiers, en train de le fixer.

« Je suis juste couché là... à penser à la prochaine personne à laquelle je tiens beaucoup et que je vais encore perdre. »

« Tu ne le penses pas. » Casey s'assit à côté de John sur le lit.

« Bien sûr que si. Je veux dire pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine à la fin. Chaque personne à laquelle je tiens part d'une façon ou d'une autre. » John réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Casey, sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, juste un fruit de son imagination.

« Tu donnes du souci à Élisabeth et tu lui fais du mal, tu sais ça ? »

« Élisabeth a des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'inquiéter de moi, et elle est solide, elle s'en sortira. »

« Pas tant que tu ne le crois. Si tu ne fais pas attention tu vas la perdre, les perdre tous... A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu essaies de faire. » Lorsque John ne démentit ni ne confirma son commentaire, Casey afficha un regard de compréhension sur son visage. « C'est ce que tu essaies de faire, pour que tu n'es pas besoin de faire face à ta peur de les perdre. Et bien espèce d'idiot, ça marche. Mais pose toi cette question : que vas-tu faire lorsqu'ils auront tous arrêté d'essayer... lorsqu'_elle_ aura arrêté d'essayer ? »

John se réveilla brutalement et jaillit de son lit. Puis il regarda le coin de son lit et le trouva vide. Il aurait pu jurer que Casey avait réellement été là ; elle avait semblé si réelle. John se rassit en respirant difficilement et en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue. Est-ce qu'il essayait vraiment de repousser tout le monde, spécialement Élisabeth ? La blesser était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire et d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il eu ce stupide plan d'éloigner Élisabeth ? Est-ce qu'il la repoussait juste pour qu'il n'ait plus peur d'avoir mal ?

Remarquant qu'Elisabeth n'était pas là comme il se le rappelait la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé, John eut peur qu'elle ne l'ait déjà quitté, qu'il était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Rejetant rapidement sa couverture, John sortit du lit et sortit de la pièce en trébuchant, sans voir ou s'inquiéter de la présence d'une Kate somnolente assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre. Le fait d'entendre quelque chose tomber sur le sol réveilla Kate juste à temps pour voir John filer par la porte. Se maudissant pour s'être endormie, Kate se lança rapidement à sa poursuite.

---

Arrivé dans les quartiers d'Élisabeth – un couloir plus loin que les siens – John ne s'inquiéta pas de demander la permission pour entrer, il se contenta d'utiliser son gêne et ouvrit la porte. Le soulagement que ressentit John en voyant Élisabeth couchée sur son lit et endormie le bouleversa presque.

Entrant rapidement dans la pièce, John rejoignit le lit et s'assit pour la regarder un instant avant de tendre une main tremblante pour toucher la joue d'Élisabeth, afin d'être sûr qu'elle était vraiment là. Les yeux d'Élisabeth s'ouvrirent devant ce contact peu familier et elle s'assit d'une façon inquiète.

« John, que faites-vous là ? » demanda Élisabeth inquiète lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui était assise sur son lit. Le regard perdu et peureux de John brisa presque le coeur d'Élisabeth.

« Je... je... ne partez pas. » murmura John alors que des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'il pensa combien il avait été proche de faire l'erreur la plus stupide de sa vie.

« John... ? » Élisabeth ne pouvait se rappeler d'avoir vu une seule fois dans sa vie quelqu'un si effrayé et perdu. Instinctivement, elle prit John dans ses bras, l'amenant vers lui, alors que ses larmes commençaient à tomber. « Parlez-moi, John. S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que ne va pas. »

Incapable de reprendre son souffle d'une autre manière que par des hoquets, John ne dit rien et resta assis là, s'accrochant désespérément à Élisabeth.

« Je suis désolé... » réussit à dire John après quelques instants. Élisabeth ne savait pas pourquoi John était désolé, mais à ce moment là elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, elle le tint juste aussi près qu'elle le pouvait, le rassurant sur le fait qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'irait nulle part.

C'est comme ça que Kate les trouva deux minutes plus tard. Voyant que quelque chose d'important se tramait, Kate recula rapidement de la pièce et les laissa seuls, espérant que peut-être John s'ouvrirait enfin et dirait ce qu'il se passait.

Cela faisait mal à Élisabeth de voir John comme ça, s'agrippant à elle comme un enfant terrorisé après un cauchemar. Étendant un bras suffisamment loin pour ramener les couvertures vers eux, Élisabeth guida John sur le lit puis posa les couvertures sur eux. Le serrant fortement, Élisabeth ne posa plus d'autres questions et se contenta de murmurer des paroles apaisante pendant qu'il sanglotait. Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir.

---

John se retrouva seul dans le lit en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Sentant la panique s'emparer de lui et craignant qu'Élisabeth ne soit partie pour de bon, John s'emmêla dans les couvertures en essayant de sortir du lit et finit par tomber par terre.

« Élisabeth ? » John lutta pour se libérer des couvertures et sauta sur ses pieds, faisant reculer Élisabeth qui sortait juste de la salle de bains pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le soulagement qu'elle soit toujours là s'empara de lui et John serra Élisabeth dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu je croyais que vous étiez partie. » murmura John par dessus l'épaule d'Élisabeth.

« Calmez-vous John, ça va aller, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Élisabeth garda John contre elle, sans être sûre de la façon avec laquelle John allait réagir. « Je ne vais nulle part. J'ai promis de vous aider à traverser tout ça et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. » Élisabeth rassura John, pensant qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le laisse tomber. Prenant gentiment le visage de John entre ses mains, Élisabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je vous promets sur tout ce que j'ai que je ne partirai jamais. Je serai là pendant tout le temps où vous aurez besoin de moi. »

John hocha la tête et Élisabeth prit sa main et l'attira vers le lit. S'installant confortablement, Élisabeth prit une de ses couvertures et la plaça sur John. Juste avant de s'endormir, John s'avança et captura les lèvres d'Élisabeth dans un doux baiser puis se recoucha pour dormir.

La soudaineté du baiser de John laissa Élisabeth légèrement choquée et le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, John s'était à nouveau endormi. Élisabeth ne se plaignait pas que ce baiser n'ait pas été agréable, et elle mentirait si elle disait que la pensée de les voir ensemble tous les deux n'avait jamais traversé son esprit, mais est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour commencer à explorer cette possibilité ?

---

« Elle aurait eu 26 ans. » Le commentaire doucement prononcé surprit légèrement Élisabeth. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'aucun des deux n'avait parlé et elle avait pensé que John s'était endormi.

« Qui ? » Élisabeth était curieuse de savoir de qui parlait John.

« Ma soeur, Casey. Je viens juste de réaliser qu'elle aurait eu ses 26 ans aujourd'hui. »

« Vous voulez m'en parler ? »

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que John ne réponde.

« Vous savez l'autre jour quand vous m'avez trouvé sous la pluie ? » Élisabeth fit un signe de tête affirmatif. « Et bien la nuit d'avant j'ai fait un rêve... »

« Un cauchemar ? »

« Non. Enfin pas dans le sens typique du mot, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que c'était un bon rêve... J'ai rêvé de ma famille, seulement cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas morts. Et dans mon rêve je vis toutes ces choses qui se font dans les familles et que j'ai manquées, les anniversaires, les vacances, la première voiture, faire rencontrer ma première petite amie à mes parents, flanquer une peur bleue aux petits amis de ma soeur, toutes ces choses là. Mais alors je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que c'était juste un mensonge, que rien n'était vrai, et c'était comme si je les avais perdu une seconde fois. »

« Je suis tellement désolée que vous deviez passer à travers tant de souffrance. Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que tout ça se termine. » Élisabeth resserra son étreinte autour de John, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Être là et m'écouter est déjà bien suffisant. »

John commença à pleurer et Élisabeth resta assise là à le serrer en lui murmurant d'une voix apaisante qu'elle serait toujours là. John s'accrocha à Élisabeth, prenant tout le réconfort et la consolation qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver. Après un long moment, les sanglots devinrent des reniflements mais Élisabeth garda quand même cette position.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda Élisabeth une fois que les reniflements de John se furent calmés.

« Oui, oui vraiment. » John s'assit et regarda Élisabeth droit dans les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire ensuite. « Élisabeth est-ce que... est-ce que vous... avez un jour pensé... que peut-être... vous et moi... un de ces jours... pourraient peut-être... »

« John, êtes-vous en train de demander si je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous ? »

« Oui, parce-que vous savez il y a autre chose dont j'ai rêvé l'autre nuit. J'avais rêvé que vous et moi étions mariés et que nous avions même cinq enfants... Et pour être honnête, j'aime cette idée de vous et moi ensemble. Alors s'il y a une chance... »

Coupant John au milieu de sa phrase, Élisabeth mit ses mains autour du visage de John et l'embrassa gentiment, dans le même style que celui qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt, pensant que c'était la seule réponse qu'il attendait. Se séparant d'Élisabeth juste assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle, John se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Élisabeth pour un autre baiser, cette fois-ci plus profond et plus passionné.

---

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque John fut parti avec son équipe sur un autre monde, Élisabeth s'assit à son bureau et termina les derniers rapports. En voyant la porte ouverte, Kate entra sans frapper et s'assit devant le bureau d'Élisabeth.

« Alors est-ce que vous allez me dire toute l'histoire de John ? » dit Kate en attirant l'attention d'Élisabeth.

« Il vous le dira lorsqu'il sera prêt, mais honnêtement je peux dire pour la première fois depuis que tout ça a commencé qu'il va aller bien, que tout va bien aller. » Élisabeth n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'une chose dans sa vie.

_I'm sitting on the edge of the water / Je suis assise au bord de l'eau  
contemplating my strange life / en train de contempler ma vie étrange  
The sun starts to fall into the ground / le soleil commence à descendre sur le sol  
A breeze picks up off the waves / une brise soulève les vagues  
And everything is fine / et tout va bien_

"Let Go"  
ADEMA


End file.
